Royal Imperial Co.
WELCOME! To the Royal Imperial Co. capture 3.PNG EITC meetings.PNG The ghost team.PNG Mouustache.PNG|Oops how did that get there....? 84.PNG|Edgar Wildrat talking to his good friend Remington screenshot_2010-05-08_14-22-47.jpg|ATTACK! ''Imperii gloriam in EITC! (T''he guild motto in Latin) News To join us and the EITC here is a invite code: "XNVE2274" NOTE:LORD HERNANDEZ IS BACK IN THE GAME!!!!!! BY THE WAY DON'T TALK TRASH ON THE PAGE THIS GOES FOR ANYONE ESPECIALLY PEARSON!!!!! The Royal Imperial Co is a Royal EITC guild-army under the control of the great lord, Hernandez. The guild is one of extreme power and skill, they are one of the guilds under Hernandez's command and constantly fights pirates on Abassa, The home server. urgent update we are continuing our war on black officers hey guys wanted to become a ghost nan told us to make our own guild were connected to royal imperial we are better than normal soldiers. Capture pic.PNG Picture.PNG hernandez.PNG EITC.PNG|The EITC flag, LONG LIVE THE COMPANY! front.PNG The Royal Imperial Co. is an EITC guild run by Lord Hernandez. They are a highly trained army and militia Driftwood-lightly guarded outpost Kingshead-heavily guarded fort Fort charles - Executing base Classified-Third base EITC Outpost- Main outpost and meeting area sometimes, heavily guarded in a fort. Cutthroat Isle- Second main Outpost highly guarded & occasional meeting area Isla Perdida- Slightly active outpost Thaghaehognanb*-Main Base Gahoahajiouajh*-Meeting Area Aghaohgahb*-Tax Office Port Royale-Important Island Island Tortuga-Recruiting Area Eatghohahahb*-Wilderness outpost. Elreluelmelrelreluelnelnelielseleel*-Second Wildness out post Toahgoahoa*-Main server *Typed in guild code due to secuirty reasons. Ranks Hernandezname n/a- Guildmaster - First in command Edgar Wildrat - Officer - Second in command Williamname n/a - Officer - Third in command classified-Officer-Fourth in command Edgar Wildrat- Head general Tom Redeagle - Brigadier General Will Daggerskull - Brigadier General Edgar Wildrat - Personal Advisor Leon Hexmalley - Warrant Officer Jim Bloodsilver - Warrant Officer Jay Brightsun - Colonel/Assassin Nicolas Flamberge - Admiral Allies All French EITC Napeoleons Empire Viceroyalty Co. All Royale Alliance Log Entries Welcome to the guild Log Entries section! We will be posting the best log entries from The Royal Imperial Co. journal -Log entry one by a ghost were under heavy fire mortars(nades)aren't working in scaring them off the co jumpers are cowards though they sent mercenaries to do there dirty work were doing the best we can they sent machines from he double toothpicks(hacked and added a barrier)were not doing much my gun is out of all ammo and same goes for the rest we lost five men. Enemies. *Piracy and its followers (Only the ones that try to kill us.) *Captain Leon in any way, shape, or form *Samuel Redbeard's empire G.H.O.S.T Squad We are an elite unit which excels at sniping, grenades, demolition jobs, and of course (knife gleams in the background)assassinations. We are indirectly related to spy depot, but in the big picture were alot different. if you want to know our origin for our name, and for my name hibbard or if you are speed chat, go to Ghost Recon Future Soldier live action. If you want to join you have to talk to me, hibbard, or the second member and co founder, Halle. Rules are: we take orders from Hernandez when it comes to military matters, you listen to when im off. Halle, Edgar or our gm Hernandez disregard orders from anyone else. Our official medic is Joe.Another rule: if you impersonate me or any of the commanders above you, i'll find out who it was and will discharge you from the Ghosts.Now, enough of that negative stuff: we need good snipers and good tacticians.(Umm... depending on your age, look at our origins. Some content may be to violent for some of you.) Guild RAO Spanish Empire. is a guild currently averaging 100 members (mostly over!) it is a guild run by Lord Hernandez They operate with an army, Crusader order, navy secret service and G.H.O.S.T.S squad Ship(s) of the line: The HMS Stronger - Ship of the line in Lord Hernandez's fleet Headhunter Thunder - War Frigate captained by Edgar Wildrat Black Hawk - War Galleon captained by Hernandez Operations Operation Takeover: Attack, take over, and raid Ravens Cove - Success Operation Overseas: CLASSIFIED Operation Wildrun: Take over Rumrunners' by sending platoon to the island-Success, wildlife eliminated, set up outpost. Operation Island: Take over Cuba by sending a platoon to take over island- In progress bring in guild Operation Wilderness Road: Take over all wild Islands: Major success, took over all islands Operation Unnatural: Set up out post on Devil's Anvil and kill Lord Barbossa-Mission Failed. Monkey could not be killed, attacked men in the water. All units moving out. Operation Silver Shield: Defend Kingshead from John Pearson and the Co. Rangers.- Huge failure. Swords had no effect. Hundreds of Navy, dead. Kingshead was not stationed with Co. Ranger guards, so still free. Operation Overlord Take Down: {CLASSIFIED}, not released to the public Operation Party Crasher: {CLASSIFIED}, Biggest Operation Rules #Respect higher ranking officers #No spam when addressing guild #Wear uniform at all times unless given permission by the guildmaster (exceptions such as when your going to do a PvP)( or going on a stealth mission or training only applies to ghosts) #DO NOT say you are a higher rank then you really are #DO NOT boss people around outside of your branch (unless your guildmaster or second in command) #DO NOT change these rules unless your Edgar Wildrat or Hernandez #Respect your guild and no shouting (excessive caps lock) Unless your calling a meeting or alerting in some fashion #Obey all rules #Don't abuse your power (ex. don't pick fights) #No questioning Hernandez No drama #YOU ARE SWORN TO SECRECY DO NOT {REPEAT} DO NOT BETRAY THE GUILD #Harm I N F E R N O in anyway possible #harm black officers any way possible #Report for all meetings trainings etc. unless given permission by Hernandez #All rules will be enforced #Do not back down from a pvp challenge even if you are a level 1 and are going to fight a level 50 jumper with a broadsword and blunderbuss Category:EITC Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Role-Play